When a stranger comes
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. "She was strong. She was a survivor. Klaus' softened eyes were quickly darkening again. She was the girl. Yes. She would be his forever." After he broke the curse, Klaus' unusual and locked up behavior comes out and poor Caroline is the one who'll be paying for that. Human Caroline, Hybrid Klaus. Warning: Paranoid Klaus. Two shot. Prequel to: If I had a heart
1. Chapter 1

Title: When a stranger comes

Summary: AU. After he broke the curse, Klaus' unusual and locked up behavior comes out and poor Caroline is the one who'll be paying for that. Human Caroline, Hybrid Klaus.

 **Warning:** Paranoid Klaus. Contain Dark scenes. Read at your own risk ;)

* * *

Caroline rolled her eyes as her paying guest let out a rant before she left the house for late night party. Pulling her rug closer she continued with her work—watching a movie and eating pop corn.

She didn't have much to do during weekends except this. And she would be alone in those days. Her tenant would be having all the fun she could possibly get.

Taking her glasses she wiped the dirt formed with her rug and put them back.

Chewing half way, she stopped and glared at the screen.

"Kiss her already man!" she growled.

She was having a habit of watching Disney movies, as if it could change her boring lonely life.

The prince was hesitating for some unknown reasons.

At such odd timing she heard to buzzing sound of calling bell. Frowning to herself Caroline lazily made way towards the door. Soon after opening the door she found herself gaping at the stranger.

He was at the steps hidden in darkness.

"Yeah?" she mumbled without going out. Her hand twitched in search of pepper spray. She didn't want to take any chance.

"Hi. My car broke down and I'm lost," he said in a peculiar accent. Anyone could say that he wasn't from locality though he was trying to adapt the accent of this area.

"Ok?" she dragged 'o.'

She could imagine him smirking in the darkness as he spoke. "Can you give me a glass of water? I have been walking for miles and your house is the first thing I found."

"Sure," she muttered, "Stay here."

"C'mon, love. I promise I'm not a serial killer."

Caroline turned to him and found that he stood close to her. She got a chance to see his face under lamp. His eyes were cold and gleaming with enthusiasm. One thing was for sure—he was devilishly handsome.

She began to panic and about to take out her pepper spray.

"Who said you are?" she composed herself. "It's my problem, I cannot trust strangers."

He cocked his side to aside, with never vanishing smirk.

"Why don't you just invite me in?" he mumbled looking into her eyes. His words changed, no more coated with sugar.

Something happened to her. She felt like she had to consider his suggestion. No, it felt more like an order.

She must.

"Come in."

He was satisfied with it and moved past her.

Why and how did she do that?

"Lock the door behind you," he ordered again.

She merely nodded and did what he said. When she returned to the living room she saw him relaxing in the couch. His legs were stretched out and threw her a lazy glance.

"You are watching cartoon?"

"No shit, Sherlock," she snapped brushing her blonde hair off from her shoulder. "Now get out before I call cops!" she warned him adjusting the frame of her glasses.

The man raised a brow not taking his eyes off the screen. "I was invited by you," he reminded. That was true. She didn't understand how. "Come sit beside me, sweetheart," he suggested patting the place beside him on the couch. When she didn't move he gave her a deadpanned look.

Her legs forcedly moved and she sat beside him.

"I have no idea—"

"Yeah, simply do what I'm asking you to." He said in a raspy voice.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her heart began to beat fast.

"Forgive my behavior. Let me introduce myself," the sandy haired man chuckled. "My name is Klaus."

His gaze was still on the screen, watching the movie with peculiar expression.

"What is yours?" he asked a moment later.

"Caroline," she replied quickly, and unwillingly.

Klaus glanced at her callously. He reached for her face and caressed her cheek. Caroline tried to remove his hand from her face but truly she couldn't. And she didn't understand why.

Suddenly she saw changes in his features. His eyes turned to bright yellow orbs. Before her mind registered his monstrous face, she felt piercing sound of her skin which followed by a sharp pain from her neck.

A high pitched scream escaped from her lips. Her whole was shivering at the thought that he was harming her.

Soon after that she began to let out screams. Her hands were fighting him off, while she could only feel him taking gulps of blood from her. Her hair was being pulled harshly, and she could do nothing.

Then she felt weakness claiming her. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. There left no more strength to fight, to scream.

She then barely felt his canines going up from her. Her vision blurred. He brought her face to him. His bloodied lips skimmed against her.

Caroline was opening and closing her eyes blankly. The ache was horrible and she was left with no power.

Klaus, once again, got his fangs down. He then bit his wrist and forced his blood into her mouth.

"There, there." He cooed taking his hand away. "Sleep like a baby."

Those were the last words before she let darkness claim her.

* * *

Caroline moaned as she came into senses.

The ceiling of the room was familiar and it almost took a moment for her to identify her own room.

For an instant, she convinced herself that it was a dream and Klaus was part of it.

But her relief shattered as she found her wrists were restrained, with a piece of material, maybe her scarf. Her hands were tied together, and the other end of the scarf was tied to the bedpost.

She began to panic when she found herself naked.

"Awake?" She heard Klaus' coo from across the room. He reached for her side of bed. Caroline tried to get away, but she also felt her legs were restrained.

"Please let go off me." She pleaded in a shaky voice.

"I'm afraid I cannot." He smirked, sitting beside her, caressing her cheek. His eyes were clouded with darkness and it made her tremble violently. Caroline felt his fingers trailing down to her décolletage. His skin felt warm against hers. "You have beautiful skin, Caroline. And your blood—" he closes his eyes briefly, recollecting sweetness in it, "—do you any idea how it felt as it passed down my throat?" He traced her collar bone. "I felt so alive after thousand years."

Thousand years?

"What are you?" she asked shakily.

Suddenly he jumped on her, straddled her with a superhuman speed. Caroline gasped, tried to absorb what she saw.

"I'm part wolf, part vampire." He claimed proudly, leaned front into her face.

"What?" She raised her brows in confusion.

He brought his mouth to her neck and gently nibbled. Caroline bit her lip when his warm breathe brushed her skin. "A Hybrid? Yeah, that's what I'm going to call myself." He said latter to himself. Pulling back he blew her a dimpled smirk. "I'm the Original Hybrid, love."

She had no idea what it meant.

"I'm invincible."

Right.

"I cannot be killed." He kissed in between her collar bone. Her heart beat sped up as he went down to the valley of her breasts. "I like the sound of your terrified heart."

"Please leave me. I'll do anything." She pleaded desperately.

"Anything?" He asked lifting his brows.

Caroline blinked, thinking for a moment.

"What do you want?" She asked weakly.

Suddenly his gaze softened. "You know, no one ever asked me that question in these thousand years. You are the first one."

Caroline frowned. Many thoughts were going on in her mind and everything was dominated with one question screaming in her mind: What the fuck?

All the darkness now replaced with other emotions, which she couldn't figure out.

Suddenly Klaus snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth before he coaxed her mouth open.

The kiss was everything but romantic.

He grasped her hair tightly when she didn't co-operate. Hissing in pain Caroline tried to free herself. She writhed in his hands when he didn't let her take some air.

A moment later Klaus came to his senses.

He let go off her mouth, and left her panting. "Your heart reminds me that you are a human." He mumbled skimming with his lips against her cheek. "Caroline." Her name rolled on his tongue like chocolate lava.

"Please let go off me." She pleaded again.

"If you say that again, love," he warned coldly, "then you won't be happy with the next thing I do."

She gulped down in fear.

"Understood?" he muttered biting her lip. She could only nod in response. "Coming to your problem—trust me, I have better plans for a night. You'd be enjoying them." He assured with a smile which never reached to his eyes.

Caroline stared at him with horrified eyes.

But when his tongue rolled around her nipple, she forgot everything by gasping loudly. Klaus reached for fabric that was used to bind her legs together, and removed swiftly. He rested her body against bed-frame and then placed wet kisses on her torso.

She shouldn't suppose to feel like that. He was a monster. She must hate him. But she was exactly feeling the opposite. Caroline inhaled sharply when his swiveled around her belly button. She felt him smirking against her skin and it irritated her to no limit.

"I hate you!" she spat bitterly. "Stop doing this to me!"

Klaus quickly pulled back and squeezed her cheeks together. "It's not like people doesn't hate me, sweetheart. They do, they always did. Which is the reason I'm here today. Taking it out on you."

Caroline was shocked with his outburst.

"Why me?" she yelped. "I haven't done anything to you. Fuck, I didn't even see you in my whole life."

"Shut it!" he growled, closing her mouth with his.

"No! I wouldn't stop— take your hands off me!" She moved her body in such a way to get rid of him. His grip was strong enough to give bruises on her skin.

"Everyone rejects me. Now you too?" He grumbled, straddling her.

Caroline, for a moment, didn't understand what he was rumbling. She yelled. "You're violating me, Klaus!" Klaus gritted his teeth and gaped at her for a minute. He contemplated something, and she saw his expressions varying.

"What it takes for you to enjoy this?" he blurted out. His voice had gone all soft. "Flowers, chocolates, odes? Tell me? I'd try to arrange them."

Sure he would. She was confused. Caroline responded blankly. "Untie me first."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and slowly began to untie her restraints. "If you think you can escape…"

"No!" she half-yelled. It was a mixture of anger and fear.

He still didn't seem convinced. A moment later he let off her hands and legs. She didn't dare to look up at him. His fingers were at her back, tracing her spine.

"Look at me," he commanded her. When Caroline didn't he forced her to meet his darkening gaze by thrusting her chin up. There was no smile on his face. "Kiss me," he mumbled.

Her lips trembled in fear but Klaus looked like he was not planning to go easy on her. He was stronger and he was having some kind of strange magic within. There was no way for Caroline to escape from this situation either.

* * *

 **About the story:** So- this chapter was written long back and I happened to discover recently. lol. Maybe two or three shot. Whenever I'm free I'll try to upload.

Please leave comments. And thanks for checking into the story =)

Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_**0o Part 2 o0**_

* * *

"I won't repeat Caroline." Klaus' warning made her shiver to the core.

After gulping down twice Caroline hesitantly moved close to him and pressed her lips to his mouth and quickly she pulled back only to annoy him.

"You call it a kiss?" he growled. When she didn't respond he grasped chin and snarled. "I'll show what a kiss means."

Not like she didn't know it before.

Unlike her, Klaus had no wavering and which was why he kissed her to the fullest length. He began to kiss her sensuously and only gave little time period to breathe in between those wet kisses. Thankfully he did that much at least, remembering that she was still human and she needed air to live. The manner he handled her hair gave pain. She moaned trying to push him away but he didn't even register her fight.

And when he did, he simply didn't look pleased with her.

"Now, now." He purred looking down at her swollen lips. "Be a good girl tonight."

"Don't force me into this Klaus," she mumbled weakly. "Please?"

She was innocent while she pleaded. Still she was hopeful that he would actually let her go. Her bright blue eyes were looking up at him—and

Something clenched his Hybrid heart.

Strangely he liked it.

There was ghost of smile playing on his lips as he cupped her face with his hands, and brushed her disoriented hair from face. He then kissed her again. This time slowly—as if he was trying to let her know what he began to feel.

It seemed like she was responding to the display of his sensitivity.

Suddenly she stopped to kiss him back. He pulled away at the intrusion. A frown replaced his smirk looking down at her swollen lips. "There a problem, love?"

Caroline all of sudden became aware of her nakedness. Grabbing a pillow she covered herself just to prevent the display of her magnificent body. "You got what you want, now give my clothes back," she mumbled looking out for her clothes on the ground.

A throaty chuckle escaped through his lips, "You are not kidding, are you?" She was pale as he added. "I told you I need someone to take this—" His features changed again. His stormy blues turned into gleaming yellows, and his fangs were on display. His sweetly accented tone now began to sound like a growl as he spoke, "—monster I have become."

Caroline flinched and looked away in fear.

"I know—" he began rather painfully, "—everyone is repulsed by me." His became normal again, "I'm nothing but a beast, an abomination of the nature." He recalled what Mikael, his step-father would call him. He bent his head down and shook it slowly. "I cannot blame you either. But know that I haven't asked for what I have become."

When he looked back, she was cautious. Her eyes were then carefully watching his every move. He brought a smirk to his face. "I really talk shit sometimes. Better you don't take them to heart love." He stroked her face a couple of times before he included: "Let us continue with what we are doing."

Caroline's eyes began to plead him again when he took away pillow from her. He placed a wet kiss on her cheek and dragged his mouth all over the way to her lips. Pulling back he gave quick glances to each and every part of her as he said. "Take off my shirt." When she didn't, he stressed in a darkening tone. "Now."

With his jacket long gone, Caroline blinked while reaching for the hem of his shirt. She removed it from above his head and he threw it away. He assaulted her with kisses, taking hold of her waist and curling her legs around him. Everything happened in a fraction of second. Caroline gasped, felt inconvenient with him being close to her. He knew it but didn't give damn about it.

"Touch me." He whispered placing her hands on his abs.

Caroline licked her lower lip as she began to trail all along his toned body.

Klaus closed his eyes feeling content, enjoying how she was caressing him.

He nibbled her neck and scraped with his teeth, leaving her breathless. There was smirk playing on his face when her nails were hooked into his shoulders for support, when her head was hung back, as a way of giving him access. Observing her he began plant soft kisses from her collar bone to the middle of her breasts.

Klaus didn't understand how his anger just disappeared at once. But then he was ready to unleash wrath whenever she hesitated to follow his orders.

The girl was clever.

She wouldn't provoke him too much entire time.

Klaus literally widened his eyes as he entered her. Caroline let out a whimper and parted her lips, sucked in some air sharply. Her nails sunk into his hands, above their heads. He cussed out feeling the way her walls clenched around him.

"Open your eyes love." He almost pleaded to look at glittering blues under that dull bed-light. Gathering herself Caroline gazed at him, and grunted as he didn't move. That little whimper was taken into consideration. She began to moan softly as he sped.

Klaus buried his nose into the crook of her neck. He liked the way how their bodies pressed together giving no space for anything. Though she was trying her best to stay control he managed to drag her out of that room.

His beast was on edge, trying to come out readily. It wasn't clear for him as it felt like someone was tearing him apart. He was now growling and biting, taking sweet blood from her neck.

The girl beneath him let out a throaty whimper.

As if it could stop him.

His beast was literally yelling at him—not to stop. Every drop of her blood was divine. He lost complete control on himself. Just he stuck to enjoy as it passed down his throat. He felt like he was in darkness around him.

 _"Caroline—?"_

A faint voice brought him back to the world of living. He inhaled deeply pushing himself away from her. From either side of his mouth her blood was dripping down as he glanced at Caroline who was having a great trouble to breathe in. He listened to her heartbeat which slowed down.

She was strong.

She was a survivor.

She survived through him. Or maybe it was purely luck.

He simply thought of ending a human life tonight. But she was there in between those sheets, lying in her own blood, trying to live throughout the time.

Klaus gritted his teeth as he pulled her up forcedly. She was watching him with widened eyes, barely breathing, trembling violently in his arms. Something her eyes were telling him—perhaps asking him the reason behind him picking her of all.

"There was no particular reason sweetheart." He spoke softly. "I thought of killing someone tonight, and you are the first person I found."

Caroline practically hiccupped for some air, and tear rolled down which was immediately wiped by Klaus.

"You should be happy because you enjoyed thoroughly before you're going to die."

It felt like she was losing that light in her. Her eyelids were dropping, suddenly felt burden.

He frowned not at all liking the fact of her going away, and patted her cheeks to keep her awake. "Don't Caroline." He urged. "Don't close your eyes."

"Caroline?" someone called from the living room again.

Klaus' softened eyes were quickly darkening again. _She_ was the girl.

Yes. She would be his forever. Suddenly he bit his wrist and placed it near her mouth, forced it down into her throat.

"Caroline?" That voice groaned impatiently.

Klaus was now smiling, and relieved as Caroline's heartbeat slowly restored.

"Rest for sometime love, while I take care of that voice." He mumbled softly to her and planted a kiss on her forehead after she closed her eyes. After placing her back on bed Klaus' smile slowly faded as he glared at the door.

* * *

After coming back to senses, it took time for her to gather what really had happened.

She wasn't dead yet. That much she could say.

But she almost got absorbed into the darkness of death. She remembered how only a voice surrounded her when she was aimless.

"You're doing fine, my sweet," he purred running his index finger across her bottom lip. He was holding her closer to his body.

For some obvious reasons, she was a bit embarrassed recollecting the earlier intimacy they shared, the time she had been forward, like a wanton. Her cheeks heated up finding herself in his lustful look, but then she was equally trembling of fear.

"I thought of killing you last night." He admitted callously. "But then I would be a fool to miss these eyes."

In those words Caroline only noticed the part 'last night.' She looked around her room and discovered it was bright around them. She slept through night. Of course after considering the amount of blood he had taken from her she was glad for staying alive.

"You're beautiful."

Caroline gulped down, not paying attention what he was talking. She wanted to escape from him. She did grave mistake by submitting herself.

"I really want to see a smile on your face."

She had no idea how to escape. Was it even possible to divert him?

"Can you smile for me, love?"

Probably she had to plead him to let her go. But how would he react? What if he killed her in rage? She was too young to die.

"I'm asking you something." He exhaled out.

Caroline snapped out of her anxious world and frowned at him. "What?" she asked distractedly. She swore she could only find darkness in his eyes. Whatever he was thinking—it was not going to be all right.

He didn't speak anything for a moment and Caroline grew uncomfortable with their positions.

"Um—can you—?" she sighed at him. "I need to—" she trailed inconveniently.

Klaus let go of her as per the request. He crept down from the bed and passed his shirt to her. Taking it cautiously from him she wore it quietly and searched for her glasses. She found it on the table beside bed and put them on back after she cleaned them.

One thing was going on in her mind then—how to get rid of Klaus?

When she looked up at him, he smirked and raised his hand to touch her face.

But she stopped him there. "Don't." When he frowned in confusion, she said blankly. "I don't trust you. Please step back."

"You craved for my touch before." He reminded calmly, though arrogance was pretty evident in his voice.

"Please move." She repeated as she looked around, slightly embarrassed. "You got what you want, now leave." She said those words again.

The room echoed with his laughter. He was amused, nodded as true, "Blood and sex." Scratching just above his right brow, he informed her. "But that's not only thing I want from you."

Caroline squinted at the thousand year old hybrid, put her courage on show.

"Well, that was what I actually had in mind until I saw you." He blabbered looking up at the ceiling. "You are something more Caroline. And your eyes—" he pressed palm to his chest, "—ah!"

He meant her four-eyes? She thought irrelevantly.

Clasping her wrist he brought her out of the room, "I'm clearly not done with you, my sweet." Caroline had a lot of struggle to match his pace. "What is wrong with you, Hybrid?" she yelled halting his movement. Klaus raised a brow as they made it to living room. "Needless to say I'm impressed with your tone and you dared to call me that."

"You are a Hybrid," she pointed out. "And what else you want from me?"

"I want you to listen."

Nope, she didn't mishear him. And he said those words with a complete straight face.

"You want me to listen to you?" she asked in disbelief. "You want me to listen to an ancient, wolf-vampire hybrid, who almost drained me out for no specific reason, who forced me to have sex with him—"

"I didn't violate you!" Klaus spat at her bitterly, impeded her jabbering. Caroline took a step away from him watching anger clouding his stormy blues. Running a hand through his dirt blond hair, he asked. "As far as I remember I have your consent."

"But you forced me intially-" she mumbled but stopped when he squinted at her. Caroline clamped her jaws together at his reminder and glanced at his back. Opening and closing her mouth simultaneously, she blinked at her paying guest. "Rhea?"

Klaus squinted at her before he dragged his gaze lazily towards a light brown haired girl behind him. She stood beside fire place without any motion. She was pale and didn't even pay any attention at Caroline.

Caroline took a moment to register bite marks on her neck and gasped slightly. He smirked understanding what she noticed. "I kept myself entertained." He chuckled.

Watching him in horror, she began to move slowly away. Her hand went straight to her neck and registered that she was healed from bitten marks. Maybe because of too much blood loss—she was getting weak minute by minute.

"Careful, love." He warned when she rubbed her forehead. Soon after she lost balance but he blurred towards her and managed to take her into his grasp, carried her. "There's no need to be afraid of me anymore, my sweet." He said with a grin. Placing her on the sofa he added, "At least not in the coming time."

She gaped at him and brought her legs closer. "What do you want?" She began to feel like a prey under his strange, intimidating look.

"Rhea." He called out for her and she robotically walked to him. Just in front of Caroline's eyes Klaus curled a hand around her torso and pressed her back against his chest. His eyes were only on Caroline, who was watching her friend in disbelief. Shockingly Rhea was letting him. There was ghost of smile playing on his lips as he bent Rhea's neck as per his convenience, accessing himself for the right portion of her neck where there were no bite marks.

Caroline trembled when the color of his eyes transformed into bright yellow. His canines enlarged and made her gasp cause they possessed razor like sharpness. He growled just like the way she remembered. A shiver passed all the way through her spine when he glanced at her before he sank fangs into Rhea's neck.

Small whimper came from Rhea, but there was nothing except that. Pain smeared across her features still there was no fight in her.

"Stop!" Caroline screamed closing her eyes.

Klaus snarled at her cry, still didn't retrieve his fangs.

"Please, please, please—" she said desperately, "let her go!"

He did. Finally.

During the time Klaus took a deep breath and let Rhea go, Caroline stood up. Simultaneously the girl's lifeless body collapsed onto the floor. Rushing towards her friend, Caroline shook her body and understood that Rhea was long gone.

"Monster!" She spat at him venomously. "You killed her!"

Klaus wiped the corners of his mouth with his thumb and replied callously. "I killed many in the past Caroline. It is who I am."

"You will rot in hell for that."

He laughed out coldly. "Are you sure? Because I cannot be killed. Ever."

She cleaned all the water from her eyes, and began to caress Rhea's face.

* * *

"Drink." Klaus ordered Caroline to drink his blood which he collected into a glass. He didn't trust human food could give her instant energy. She looked like a diseased person who was about to pass out. He fed her his blood last night but it didn't seem to improvise her condition.

He placed glass in front of her on the dining table. Caroline held back her sobs while looking at the dead body across from them. Klaus glanced between the body and her before he brought her face to meet his unbothered gaze.

"I said drink this Caroline."

"Aren't you done with torture?" she growled slapping his hand away.

Klaus treated her with a cold glare. "Torture? Do you even call this a torture?" He raised a brow making her scoff. He let out a huff of smile, but nothing about it was comforting. "Have you ever been abused by anyone, continuously, but you never know the reason why?" he asked her in a distant tone. "Do you know how'd it feel to run from someone you loath, you fear- for many years? Do you know how it would feel to carry the blame in which you have no part? For my entire life, I have been called an abomination."

Caroline blinked at him unaware of what he was having in mind.

"Have you ever felt lost?" he asked in a softening voice. Not waiting for a response he said. "I have. For a thousand years I felt lost. I kept searching many ways to break the curse that my mother had put on me."

At that point, Caroline got a shock. His mother cursed him? He might have done something wrong. She assumed.

"What curse?" she found herself asking him.

Klaus let out a snort. "A curse to suppress my wolf gene. And thus she claimed there was balance in the nature."

Right.

Sure.

Curses, wolves, nature—

God, she felt like her head was spinning in every direction.

When she rubbed her temples again, Klaus squinted at her before he pushed the glass towards her. "Drink Caroline." He said quietly. She didn't. Instead she quivered her head and pleaded him with her eyes. He looked into her eyes and repeated a bit coldly. "Now."

* * *

Caroline slowly understood.

Even hours back she was stuck with her theory—that vampires, wolves, curses and other stuff belong to books. There was no such thing.

Klaus was compelling and making things easier for him. And his blood was having so much potential. It was giving her strength that she required. Very quickly. She was normal and not at all feeling dizziness. She didn't know that vampires could have such powers. To be frank she didn't know a single thing about them.

"Why didn't you leave me to die?" she asked when he returned after he got rid of Rhea's body. Despite Caroline's pleas—to deliver Rhea's body to her family—he didn't. When Caroline asked about the details after his return, he simply threw her a glare and walked near the sofa. And just because he wouldn't trust her yet, he compelled her not to leave house before he returned.

Shockingly she couldn't even step out of the house even though she tried. Humanly it was impossible to break his compulsion.

Thus she concluded things slowly.

"Because I like you." He admitted turning to her.

That didn't sound like a good idea. Yep, she craved for attention. But drawing interest from a thousand year old hybrid was definitely not the good idea.

She gulped a couple of times as he added with a smile, a genuine one. "I really like the way your eyes looked up at me, the way you said my name." He began to take steps towards her. "I don't think I can simply kill off the light you have."

If he was a human, Caroline would definitely have melted at his words—or at least the way he said those words. But the latter part was a bit scary.

"So you'll let me live?"

"What a stupid question." He shook his head as she said something silly. And he didn't even give her a minute to enjoy the happiness by announcing: "You will live by my side. You, me, and the Ripper—" he grinned a dimpled one as he grasped her chin and stared at her astounded face, "—along with the hybrid army that I'm going to build."

"What are you saying?" she barely let out a whisper and was having zero percent of knowledge on things he was saying.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I simply cannot let you go, now, can I?"

There was momentary silence before she broke it. Removing his hand Caroline squeaked as she stepped back. "You have to! I'm a human. You are a hybrid!" She said in disgust. "I cannot live forever like you would."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You are right. How forgetful of me." He blinked while muttering to himself. Caroline gaped at him as if he was gone mad. He kept mumbling so many things for minutes. "You can't live forever. And I want you." He stared at her. "Forever." After contemplating with himself he made a sound as if it was the most appropriate thing to do—or the only choice left out. She didn't know.

"Don't worry, my sweet. You'll be mine. I'd make sure of it." He smirked.

"How?" she asked in a shaky voice. He had lost his mind. For sure.

Curling a hand around her shoulders he walked her into the kitchen. "You can turn into a vampire." When Caroline's features distorted in repulsion, he suggested with a Cheshire cat like smile. "Or you can stay as a human yet you can live longer."

She gulped a swell formed in her throat hardly. "Is it even possible?"

He nodded turning on the cooking gas. "It is. When you are linked to me."

"What are you doing?" she demanded, freaking out inwardly as she inhaled that gas.

Placing a finger on her lips Klaus curved up a corner of his lips into a dark smile. "Let us celebrate the beginning of our eternity through burning this house."

Caroline shook her head and tried to oblige, but he cut her off. "It's going to be fun." His smile turned into a full one as he said. "I promise."

* * *

 _That turned out as something else *shrugs* Character death was my first thought, but no- Klaus cannot kill Caroline which is why I introduced Rhea. I really like Klaus being so desperate to get Caroline on his side. lol._

 _And not beta read. Everything I wrote is purely imagined/ inspired._

 _Sequel is up: If I had a heart. Please check out my profile!_

 _Thanks for checking into the story! Let me know your thoughts =)_

 _Take care, readers!_


End file.
